This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this research is to increase our understanding of the role that fitness and intense exercise training plays in exercise induced asthma. The current literature shows conflicting viewpoints on this topic and no one has looked at the linkage between immune function and EIB in highly trained athletes. The research questions to be answered directly by this study are: Hypothesis #1: In highly trained swimmers, how do the pulmonary function and immune system responses to an acute bout of exercise differ for asthmatics and healthy controls? - What are the baseline circulating levels differences? - Is there a more or less robust immune response to the exercise challenge for asthmatics? Hypothesis #2: Does intense swim exercise training alter PFT and immune response across a training season? - compare the acute response to an exercise challenge before and after a training season to do determine if training attenuates immune response. Hypothesis #3: Is there a unique additive affect of a stressful competitive event that alters PFT and immune response? -Compare field based stress hormone levels and immune response to lab based levels